All Those Little Things
by classof7teen
Summary: "Look at me. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you I'm not scared, because, wow, the thought of a mini hybrid of the both of us sounds frightening." Densi AU.


Happy, happy birthday to the amazing Apryl (_aprylynn_)!

* * *

The front door opened and closed as Deeks walked in baring food and entertainment for the night. At the moment though, she was lost in thought, his presence almost distant.

"I have Yummy Yummy Heart Attack and three movies to choose from or we can watch America's Next Top Model, but I don't think I can sit through one more episode of that TV show," he said, sitting down next to her on the couch and setting the items down on the coffee table in front of them.

She sat there subconsciously rubbing her stomach as he was trying to get her attention. He waved his hand in front of her face to snap her out of thought. "Earth to Kensi, you there?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." She said in alert, turning to face him.

Deeks brought his finger up to the side of her head. "What's going on in that noggin of yours?"

"Just little things." She shrugged. Actual little things that are big things, but are technically still little.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Very little things. Super tiny."

"So you're good?"

"Something like that."

"You're confusing me right now." He cocked his head to the side, and looked at her quizzically. "Something like what?"

"Like this." She slowly, almost hesitantly, reached behind the pillow to her side and pulled out the brown paper bag, which held something that was going to change everything, and passed it to him.

He took the bag, having yet no idea what was going on. Deeks pulled opened the top and looked inside, and his face went unreadable and she could feel her heart beat pick up.

_Oh crap, oh crap. _She thought to herself, but very soon his whole face split into a big grin and it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "This kind of tiny, really?"

She locked his gaze. "Yeah."

"I'm going to be a dad. Ten little fingers and toes?" He asked.

"Yes."

"How you feeling?" She knew the question was aimed at her emotionally and not physically.

"Scared, very scared, nervous, but excited." Kensi could feel the tears welling up at the back of her eyes. "We've never talked about a baby."

He looked at her lovingly. "I know."

"I'm really scared, Deeks." Putting themselves in the line of fire every day is their job, but adding a kid to that and not knowing if her or Deeks will make it home at the end of the day scares the living daylights out of her.

He pulled her into his lap, and her arms instinctively encircled his neck. "Look at me. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you I'm not scared, because, wow, the thought of a mini hybrid of the both of us sounds frightening." That caused a light chuckle to elicit from Kensi, and it also earned him a jab in the shoulder. "But in all seriousness, this is the best, and we're going to figure this out."

"How can you be so sure?" Kensi's voice was shaky, and just above a whisper.

"Because we always do. We did almost die jumping out of exploding building rigged with lasers." He pointed out.

"You have been shot- twice."

"You were sent across the world for five months, and then a prisoner of war."

"You have been tortured."

"See, we've made it through that, we can do this." The words reassured her, but it didn't take the fear out of her any less. Overtime it would pass, maybe, but right now it was all still fresh.

"You're going to have to repeat that a lot for me."

"Anything for you."

She sighed deeply, and a grin tugged at her lips. "So, a baby." It was a statement, not a question.

"A baby." He repeated and brought his head down towards Kensi's stomach. "Hey, little fella. I know you're super tiny right now, but as you keep growing please be nice to your mommy. Because in nine months you're going to change everything for the better, but right now she's scared…," he whispered quietly, shifting his glance between Kensi's face, which was in complete awe, and her belly. "By the way if you're boy we're totally naming you Marty Jr."

Deeks brought his face back up so it was level with hers, and he was still grinning like an idiot. She's pretty sure his mouth was going to start hurting soon, or the smile on his face was going to become permanent, not that it wasn't already.

"We're not naming our child Marty Jr."

"I'm sure with a lot of convincing I could change your mind." He started trailing kisses on her collarbone, making his way up to her neck. His grin still evident.

She just laughed, his scruff and the warmth of his breath tickled her neck. "Oh, really?"

He slid his arms beneath her knees and under her back, stood up carrying her bridal style, and deserted the long forgotten food. "Yes princess, really."

He got them to the bedroom and he placed her back down on the bed, and he hovered over her. His arms supporting his weight.

"I love you, Kens. You know that right?"

She nodded her head weakly in response. He had heard him say those words many times before, but now and in this moment, they were making her damn emotional and she couldn't help it. Blame the hormones.

"And I love the Little Marty too," he added.

That caused an intense eye roll directed towards him. "Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
